Teostra
The Teostra is a red Elder Dragon living in hot regions such as the Desert and Volcano. The Teostra's female counterpart is the Lunastra. They have two large horns, that when broken prevent it from using its Fire Aura. =Battle= *The Teostra can produce a highly flammable powder and use its wings to spread it across the air. It then gnashes its teeth to create a spark, which then causes the powder around itself to ignite and explode. The spark emitted has two colors, indicating the distance of the explosion. Red sparks indicate a close ring of explosions while yellow sparks indicate a long range explosion. *In MHFU, High Rank and G Lvl Teostra has 2 new abilities. He can summon a small area of fire powder where the hunter is standing, and he can imbue his claws with fire when enraged. *The Fire Aura around Teostra causes Terrain damage and deflects all kinds of arrows and some kinds of bullets, so armours like Kushala Daora's or Basarios are useful sets, as they have the skill Terrain Damage Reduction. For range weapons, any kind of arrows and normal bullets cannot penetrate Teostra's aura. Only elemental bullets, pierce bullets, explosive shells, paint shells, status-inflicting shells and thrown objects can. This also applies to Lunastra's aura and Kushala Daora's wind barrier. **Teostra is unable to produce this aura if one of his horns are broken. However, the following conditions must be met before its horns can be broken: The horns must take at least 1 point of damage from Dragon Element. The horns must take a certain amount of damage. Teostra's current HP must be below 60% of its maximum HP. **Aura can also be temporarily disabled by attacking his face for a short time and flinching his head, poisoning, stunning, paralyzing, or knocking out. *Teostra is weakest to Dragon on its head. *To get at its head conservatively (losing the least possible health during battle), you will want to mainly only attack the head when it is fire breathing (only attack the head from the side), tail swatting, or if it is tripped and writhing on the ground. If you want to be more daring, you can attack it's head also while it jumps back (it will do a little pause in battle, but may immediately sprint forward), and while it is doing the powder explosion attack. *When the Teostra does his back-jump move, he will always do a taunt (growl) afterwards. You can take advantage of this in the following ways: **When you see him start to back-jump, it is almost always safe to use an item, because he will not attack immediately after back-jumping. **If you can corner him in an area where he doesn't have room to back up, instead of back-jumping, he will jump in place and then growl. This gives you a huge opportunity to attack his face. This also works if he back-jumps over your head. Be careful not to get hit when he lands, though. *It's usually better to stay on Teostra's left side. Because his explosion attack sometimes goes in a counter-clockwise pattern, and his Flamethrower attack ends up swinging from left to right, you generally get more opportunities to attack if you approach him from his left side. *The Teostra's curving charge attack is not homing. If you are standing far away and a little bit off to one side, he may turn too far and miss you completely. If you are far away you can actually try running directly away during his charge, watch which way he goes, and just roll in the other direction. This is risky though, and it's usually safer to just do the dive to avoid damage. *If you find yourself directly behind Teostra when he's about to do the tail whip, roll towards him. If you are right next to his rear, the tail whip will almost never hit you. You can do a pretty long combo from this position without fear of getting hit. (Note: This may not work depending on the size of the Teostra you are tackling.) *You can't trip Teostra by attacking his legs. If you cross the damage threshold by attacking his legs, he will rear up as if he's going to fall over, but then land on his feet. To make him fall, you have to hit the head. *When in rage, his Flamethrower attack almost triples in length, thus having a much larger range. If you are farther away from him when he starts the attack your best option would be to get as far away as possible, or run around his side. *All the tactics mentioned above can be applied to Lunastra. MHFU Armor Skills Category:Monsters Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Elder Dragons